Mobile computing devices add convenience for users who want to access data, network and other capabilities anywhere and anytime. Various applications and other features of such devices have been created to help users while they are mobile. Many devices include one or more security solutions to protect the device from unauthorized use or attack. Some of these solutions may consider device location in determining appropriate security measures to take. However, these solutions typically require user interaction and further require the user to remember to update any behavioral changes that might occur at a location. In addition, the user is required to set appropriate policies for specific locations, which increases cognitive load on the user, decreases user experience, and further reduces robustness of security measures.